As described in document FR 2 917 879, it is known to form display mediums formed by a sheet of fabric provided with loops on one of its surfaces to enable to attach it to a gripping strip.
Further, documents FR 2 950 724 and BE 1 014 718 both describe a communicating board comprising substantially rectilinear profiles. Each profile comprises a planar connecting surface receiving a gripping strip provided with hooks to hold in position a textile display medium having loops on its rear surface. In this case, the planar connecting surfaces are arranged parallel to the visible planar surface of the display medium.
However, this type of communicating board requires, for the operator who installs the display medium, a great skillfulness to accurately position the medium. Indeed, such a support is to have a very precise geometry in order to cooperate with the gripping strips arranged at the board periphery.
Further, this geometry should take into account a possible resilience of the medium, which is necessary to suppress wrinkles at the surface of the medium.
Thus, a first object of the invention is to ease the manufacturing and the installing of a textile display medium comprising loops on one of its surfaces, by allowing a positioning tolerance at the level of the selvedges cooperating with the gripping strip.
Further, the display medium attachment mode such as described in documents FR 2 950 724 and BE 1 014 718 has a limited mechanical resistance. The tearing resistance is thus not adapted to display mediums of large dimension, which may raise an issue, especially when the communicating board is placed in an outdoor environment and is submitted to mechanical stress such as generated by wind, rain, and cold.
Another object of the invention accordingly is to improve the mechanical resistance of the hook and loop attachment mode between a display medium and a profile having a planar connecting surface arranged thereon.
Further, and as described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,025 and US 2006/0145047, it is known to mask the selvedges of a display medium by means of a pivoting cache provided with resilient return means to lay the display medium flat against a planar portion of a rectilinear profile forming the board structure. The resilient return means thus enable to maintain the display medium in its position on the profile. In this case, the display medium should be substantially rigid and generally appears in the form of a paper sheet, which may also be plasticized to increase its rigidity. This implementation is thus generally limited to a format smaller than or equal to A1 paper and is only compatible with a rigid display medium or a display medium positioned between a back plate and a rigid transparent plate.
Thus, such a type of communicating board is not adapted when the display medium is made of a flexible material, and more specifically when it comprises a sheet of fabric. Indeed, this type of communicating board does not enable to stretch the display medium transversely and longitudinally, but only enables to lay it flat against a back surface.
Another aim of the invention thus is to achieve the holding in position of a flexible display medium on a communicating board provided with retractable caches at the level of the peripheral profiles delimiting the board, and this, in formats of several square meters, or even tens of square meters, and capable of withstanding climate-induced stress, among others, wind forces applied to the entire communication board.